plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Shieldcrusher Viking
225px |strength = 5 |health = 5 |cost = 5 |set = Premium |rarity = Legendary |class = Brainy |tribe = Mustache Pirate Zombie |effect = Bullseye When this hurts the Plant Hero, empty their Block Meter. |flavor text = Been crushing shields since the 9th Century. Has gotten pretty darn good at it.}} Shieldcrusher Viking is a premium legendary zombie card in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes, and a member of the zombies. It costs 5 to use, has 5 /5 and has [[Card|'Bullseye']] trait. When it damages the Plant Hero, it will empty the Plant Hero's Super-Block Meter. Statistics *'Class:' Brainy *'Tribe:' Mustache Pirate Zombie *'Effect:' ** Bullseye ** When this hurts the Plant Hero, empty their Block Meter. *'Rarity:' Premium - Legendary Card description Been crushing shields since the 9th Century. Has gotten pretty darn good at it. Update History Version 1.2.11 * . Strategies Its ability makes this zombie shine. It has Bullseye and will deplete the Plant Hero's Super-Block Meter fully. The combination of these 2 effects makes this a powerful zombie to deal with. Not to mention its stats, consisting of 5 /5 . Using this early on can really struggle the Plant Hero, but later on can be used for powerful support against tougher plants. It is mostly recommended to play this either on the Roof lane or the center ground lane, as its block draining ability will allow other Zombie teammates to damage the opposing Plant Hero without worry of them blocking and just surviving. Now since the 1.2.11 update, this is considered as a Pirate Tribe Zombie. This makes it even better, as it can be boosted by other Zombies that have the Pirate Tribe, such as Swashbuckler Zombie. Counters This is very difficult to kill if it's placed early on, but should be a bit easier if the Zombie Hero uses it later on. Beware of its ability, as it can stop you from getting a block. A combination of tricks and powerful plants should be used to defeat this. Gallery Shieldcrusher_statistics.png|Shieldcrusher Viking's statistics ShieldcrushingCard.PNG|Card ShieldcrusherVikingUnlock.png|The player receiving Shieldcrusher Viking from a Premium Pack Viking attack.jpg|Shieldcrusher Viking attacking a Muscle Sprout Shieldcrusher_emptying_block_meter.png|Shieldcrusher Viking emptying Solar Flare's block meter Old ShieldcrusherVikingHDescription.png|Shieldcrusher Viking's old statistics ShieldcrusherVikingExample.gif|After attacking, Shieldcrusher Viking drains Wall-Knight's Block Meter (animated) before the 1.2.11 update, notice the old block meter Legendary Pack Offer Ad.jpg|Shieldcrusher Viking in an advertisement for the Legendary Pack 2016-09-02-16-05-07--1975655883.jpeg Image g.jpeg Image.jpeg An up close vanquished mega flower.jpeg 2016-09-02-17-08-16--1375576682.jpeg 2016-09-02-16-05-00-496535710.jpeg Images-5-0.jpg NecromancerShroom.png Images-3-0.jpg Bling Shark Legendary Sticker.png KW15.png Frozen Sarcophagus.jpeg NewPS6HR.png NewPS6HG4.png Wall nut ladder.PNG Tall nut ladder.PNG NewPS6HG3.png NewPS6HG2.png NewPS6HG1.png NewPS6H.png NewPS6R.png NewPS6G4.png NewPS6G3.png Ice trail at the roof.PNG NightCpDefeat.PNG NewPS6G2.png NewPS6G1.png NewPS6.png NewPS6M.png Electric Currant boosted Imitater seed packet.png Electric Currant seed packet.png Finalworld.jpeg Medic with selection icon.jpeg Repeater2.png A.K.E.E.2.png PvZ2 Saga HttDR.jpg Weed Whack statistics.png Scorched Earth statistics.png Geyser statistics.png Whirlwind statistics.png Big Chill statistics.png Goatify statistics.png Time to Shine statistics crop.png 2031.png Holo-Flora statistics crop.png Embiggen statistics.png Embiggen Card.png Precision Blast statistics.png Qweradfad.png 2030.png Trivia *It is based on the [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Vikings Vikings] that lived in the Nordic countries. Category:Mustache cards Category:Headwear zombies Category:Premium zombies Category:Legendary zombies (PvZH) Category:Pirate cards Category:Bullseye zombies Category:Zombies Category:Plants vs. Zombies Heroes Category:Plants vs. Zombies Heroes zombies